1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed herein relates generally to the field of construction, and more particularly to providing apparatuses and methods for the positioning and leveling of door frames.
2. Background Art
When a door frame, such as a metal door frame, is to be installed, it is necessary to position the vertical frame supports at a specific distance from each other to establish the proper gap between the vertical frame supports. In addition, each side of the door frame needs to be leveled in relation to the ground/floor. Also, alignment of the vertical stud to the frame is required before affixing the frame to the stud. Typically, installation of a door frame requires such tools as tape measures to calculate distances, leveling tools to make sure the door frame is level, and the like.
Tools to aid in the installation of door frames have been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,777 to Wagner, Ratliff, and Zochowski provides a rectangular block with slots that can be positioned on one side of a door frame to aid in positioning a door frame. Magnets at the bottom of the slots temporarily affix the tool to the outside edge of the door frame to allow hands-free operation. However, the tool cannot be used for leveling of the door frame, the tool requires a metal track on the floor up to the location of where a door is to be positioned, and at least two tools are required to establish the appropriate gap between the door frame and the metal track.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,436 to Miller and Shultz is directed to an alignment and positioning guide tool that is positioned over a stud wall mounting base plate and slidably positioned to engage with a door jam during framing. This tool also cannot be used for leveling of the door frame and does not incorporate magnets to aid in positioning of the door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,475 to Youmans discloses an extension level apparatus suitable for use with a carpenter's level and includes a spring loaded extension member which permits the extension level to be retained in a wall opening. This apparatus is vertically aligned next to one side of a door frame. However, this tool is overly long because it spans the vertical side of the door frame and, furthermore, it requires the addition of a carpenter's level.
As such, a need exists for a compact tool that can, quickly and easily, square, position, and level a door frame.